


First Day

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake’s first day of school wasn’t worrying for <i>Jake</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #25 "hold on"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Sam Carter was a brigadier general in the US Air Force. She had travelled to other worlds, faced down armies of Jaffa, saved the planet repeatedly, and rewritten the laws of physics. She was brilliant and beautiful and usually fearless— and right now, she was clinging tightly to Jack’s hand.

He squeezed back, gently. “I’m sure he was fine, Carter,” he said, smiling.

“I know,” said Sam, sounding like she was trying to convince herself as much as him.

“And he’s been looking forward to it for ages,” Jack continued. He used his free hand to hitch three-year-old A.J. higher on his hip. “I mean, how excited were _you_ for the first day of kindergarten?”

“Pretty excited,” she admitted, managing a smile of her own. 

A bell rang from somewhere inside the school building and children began running out, older ones first, smaller kids right behind. Jake was in the last group, talking to a girl about the same age wearing thick round glasses, until he spotted them and ran over.

“School is awesome!” he cried, throwing an arm around Sam’s legs.

“That’s wonderful,” said Sam, and hugged him back.

THE END


End file.
